A little peace of heaven
by prettydemoness
Summary: What if draco had a long lost sister and a long lost cousin. Enter Hermione and Alexis to turn his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Okay today was just a regular day, I was up in the attic looking for an old family photo album. While I up there I came across a small box. Well being me I had to open it. Well lets just say I wished I didn't . Inside the box there was a file . What the file contained turned my world upside down.

_**Adoption Certificate **_

_**Original Name**_

_**Original Age: **_

_**Birth parents: **_

_**Adoption Name : **__Hermione Jane Lee Granger_

_**Age : **__3 months _

_**Adoption parents : **__Jane Maria Granger & Lee John Granger_

( okay this is getting freaky. When I turned to the next page it was a information sheet.)

_**Main Background information **_

_**Where : **__she was left at the orphanage on the doorstep in a basket . The only thing that was with her was a simple note ( note enclosed with the rest)_

_**Health**____she was in perfect health_

_**Birth Marks: **__None_

_**Scars : **__none _

_**Extras: **__ she was in an expensive silk baby blanket. _

(Okay so I found out a little about myself but the note just confused me more than what I already was.)

_Please take care of our little girl , for we can not. _

_Thank you_

What was this ? Why didn't they tell me? Am I living a lie ? These were the questions running through my mind . Okay now to confront my parents about what I just found about…..


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hot and sunny day in Surrey, England. Hermione and her friend Alexis were sitting by Hermione pool talking.

" Hey Hermione could you pass the sun block" said Alexis

"sure , here it is Alexis" said Hermione

" thanks. I have something to ask you. Have you ever thought of looking for your adopted family. I mean even I have ." Alexis asked

"Yeah I have but I'm afraid. I mean what if they gave me up because they didn't want me." mione asked

" okay how could they not want you. You're the smartest witch of our time . Why wouldn't they want you." Lexi said

" I no but after I found the information and confronted my parents. They just seem to have started avoiding me. At least when I asked the Weasley's if I could bring a friend they said yes." I replied

" I know we leave tomorrow right." she said

" yeah." I said

" what are they like." she asked

" there really nice. Even though there not rich. They still to me have a heart of gold." I replied

" I don't care if they have money or not as long as their nice." she said " well I'm going for a swim."

While Alexis was swimming I started to think about the night when I confronted my parents about the papers I found in the attic.

Flashback

" mom , dad where are you." I yelled from upstairs.

"were in the living room." my mom yelled.

" you to have some explaining to do to me right now. What are these." I said while throwing down the papers.

" I know your mad at us, but we didn't think you would find them." my mom said.

" so there true." I yelled

" yes they are." my dad said

" why didn't you tell me." I asked with tears in my eyes.

" we couldn't when we adopted you they made us promise not to." my mom said

" who mad you promise." I asked

" some people from the ministry of magic what were their names, oh I can't remember." my dad said.

" so you just decided to let me find out like this then. I thought you loved me." I cried

" We do love you and no we didn't want you find out like this." my mom said

" well I did and I don't want to be around you right now." I cried while running upstairs to my room

End of flashback

" it's all my fault ." I said

" what's all your fault." Alexis asked

"nothing where are you going ." I asked

" home for dinner silly my mom's calling me." Lexi replied

" oh okay see you tomorrow at nine right." I said

" you sure will. Bye." Lexi yelled from the gate

Once my best friend was gone I went into the house and into the kitchen to see my mom finishing dinner and my dad reading the newspaper.

" mom dad I'm sorry for acting the way I did and for saying some things I didn't mean I was just upset." I said

" it okay we do understand." my mom replied

After I made sure everything was okay with my parents I went upstairs to my room to make sure I have everything. I knew I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**( sorry it took me so long to update, but with school and everything I was pretty busy. So I will hopefully be updating once a week till I'm done.)**

I awoke early the next morning. I double checked my stuff to make sure I had everything I would need for school cause I was spending the rest of my summer with the Weasley's . After I was done I hoped in the shower for a quick shower with my favorite vanilla body wash, after I was done I put on my black mini skirt ,a lavender tank top and my knee high combat boots. Then I went to the mirror to brush my hair. I was then I let out a scream. My hair was no longer the bushy lions mane it was, instead it was straight and golden blonde. I knew then when Arthur arrived he would not recognize me. After I brushed and fixed my hair the door bell rang. I ran down stairs to get the door. When I opened the door I saw a girl my age with curly black hair with a lovely blue eyes. 

" Hi , I hate to be rude but, who are you." I asked

"Hermione it's me ,Alexis, you know your friend since kindergarten. Do I really look that different." she asked.

Yes was all I could reply. 

" Well I'm not the only one. Have you seen yourself in the mirror yet. You look hot." Lexi replied 

" yes I've seen myself. I guess we've had concealment charms on us and they are now staring to come off." I replied .

"Oh well nothing we can do about it now." Lexi replied

Lexi just finished her last comment when our fireplace had green flames and a out stepped Arthur Weasley. He looked around and then turned to the two of us and asked where was Hermione and Alexis.

" We are right in front of you Mr. Weasley." I replied " I'm Hermione and this is Alexis."

" Bloody hell" he replied" are you ready to go."

"yes" we both replied together.

I knew once we got to the Burrow we would have to answer a lot of questions. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV 

When we got to the Burrow, everyone was in the kitchen finishing there breakfast. Once we walked in the kitchen I was almost choked to death by Harry and Ron.

"Guys can't breath" I managed to choke out.

"Sorry" they both replied

" By the way Hermione what did you do to your hair and who is the hottie behind you." asked Harry

" The hottie behind me is my best friend since kindergarten, Alexis, and as for the new hair style you better sit down cause it's along story." I replied

Once everyone was sitting down I began to tell Alexis and my story. Once I finished all the Weasley's and Harry had there mouths wide open. It was a good ten minutes before one of them said something.

" Don't worry guys we will help you find out who really are." replied Ginny

" Yes we will, all of us." Molly said

" Thank You , all of you. This means so much to us." we both replied

" Don't mention it." said Harry "Now where would we start looking."

" There is a hall of records at the Minister that we can start at. It's open to the public and it has a book on every family in the wizardly world." said Arthur.

" Well if you don't mind, we are both ready and eager to see who we really are. Can we go right know." asked a eager Lexi

" Yes you all can go while I'm at work, that way you have all day to look." replied Arthur.

Once we all had our cloaks on we flooed to the ministry and Arthur told us where we had to go to get to the hall of records. Once we got there we saw why we would need all day. This place was huge. The walls were covered with books about everyone in the ministry.

"Well we might as well spilt up , divide and conquer as they always say." replied Hermione

It was about 3 hours later when Ginny said she found something.

" Hermione is a Malfoy . In fact her real name is Chimera. " said Ginny " wow your name is really pretty Hermione.

" Don't worry Lexi, I haven't forgotten you. Your really a Lestrange, and your name is Sara Beth." Ginny replied.

" Well now that we know who we are all we have to do is contact them and see is they will meet with us." Mione said" It's just going to take sometime for me to get use to me being the Ferrets sister."

"Now that were done can we go to Diagon Alley and grab something to eat" asked a very hungry Ron

"Yes we can Ron." Hermione said

Once we put all the books away we went to the nearest fire place and flooed to Diagon Alley. One we were they we stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron we came face to face with the Ferret and his Parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexis POV**

When we came out of Leaky Cauldron we came face to face with the Malfoy family .

I swear I heard Mione say shit just what I need. It seemed like hours before someone broke the silence with a sob. Yes that right Narcissa Malfoy was crying . Then all of a sudden she burst forward saying my baby girl has returned . The next thing I remember is seeing her hugging Mione saying see was never losing her again. I can still remember Hermione face. It was priceless. Her face was a mixture of confused and scared. That wasn't the funny thing that happened, and let me tell you it was funny. All of a sudden Hermione yelled run away, and she burst away and into the nearest store, which just happened to be flourish and Botts.

**Narcissa's POV **

When we were coming to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the manor , I was greeted by the best sight I have ever seen. It was my daughter, Chimera, My baby that Dumbledore stole as an infant. I looked to the left at my husband to see his reaction and from what I saw in his eyes made me cry. In his eyes I saw all the emotions that he worked so hard to hide. I know he became a cold hearted man after she was taken. I mean she was his light and his little princess. When I turned back to my baby I just started to cry. All of a sudden I started to move to her and I gave he a big motherly hug. I kept telling her that I was never going to lose her again and then she screamed Run away and bolted to the nearest shop. I just started to cry even more, when my husband Lucius held me as Draco ran after her. All I could think of after that is that she hated me.

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't believe it my twin was alive and she just ran away from our mother. I guess it time for a little sibling heart to heart. Once I saw where she went I went in there to . I found her at the back of the book shop looking at the books when I called her name.

" Chimera" I said

"My names not Chimera, it Hermione. Yes Draco that's right your sister is none other then the famous mudblood, Hermione Granger." she said through tears " what got nothing to say now do you or are you going to criticize me on how I ran away from running away from her. Cause I really don't care."

" Yeah you probably don't care, but I do. You just ran away from the two people who have done everything in there power to try and find you but Dumbledore really hide you good, and now that she found you, all you do is run away making my mother think that you hate her." I exclaimed

" so what." she said.

" You need to at least go and talk to them. They are after all your birth parents, and no matter how hard you try and ignore it I am your twin. No matter where you go or what you do we will always be there for you, but the balls in your court Hermione are you going to give us a chance or just walk a way and never know of what could have been." I managed to get out before letting my tears fall. I was really hoping she would give us a chance to prove to her that we love her more than life itself. 

As I turned to leave , Hermione called out to wait.

" have you made up your mind." I asked

"yes I have. I will go and talk to our parents and see how it goes from there then I will go from there. Okay." Mione said

"That's fine with me." I said happily.

As we walked from Flourish Botts we came upon Potter and Weasels. Hermione told them to go on with out her and that she was going to talk to the Malfoy's about this problem. After we left we continued to walk to the Leaky Cauldron in search of my parents. When we walked in I noticed them at the far back table completely out of sight.

**Lucius POV**

I saw my son and my daughter walk through the door and they started towards us. I told Narcissa to brace herself because they were both coming towards us. Once they reached us and they set down Chimera said she was sorry for running of like that and that she wanted some answers and only we can give them to her right now.

" what would you like to know Princess." I asked hesitantly 

" for starters you might as well know who I lived as for the past 16 years of my life. I was Hermione Granger." she said

" I knew it. You were to smart and you could do magic better than any other muggleborn out there, but sadly I had no proof." I exclaimed

" so you had on some level knew I was not a muggleborn." she asked

" yes I did" I said

" okay just clarifying" she said " why did you give me up though." 

"We didn't Dumbledore took you when you were a few hours old with your cousin." I said.

" oh , I didn't now." was all she said

" we would like you to come and live with us so you can get to you know you better and vise versus." I asked hoping she would say yes.

" okay I will come and live with you on one condition. Alexis come s with me." Kimi said( in this story Hermione new nickname will be Kimi given to her by her father Lucius)

**Hermione POV**

As I waited for his answer about Alexis. I took the time to get use to my new nickname. I had to admit though I did like it better than Mione so I decided to keep it.

" okay she can come , but may I ask why." he said 

Then I got into explaining to him why. After I finished I noticed all three of there faces lit up and the mother exclaimed that Bellatrix would love to see her. After I told them I was going to get Alexis and our stuff that I will be ½ an hour. They said that was fine and that they would meet me here, I left. I didn't take me long to find Alexis and explain to her what was going on. After that we apprated to the burrow , grabbed our stuff and apparted back to the outside of the Leaky cauldron. Once we met them and we went to the floo system and Flooed to Malfoy Manor. I knew right then and there my life was going to change. I just didn't know how bad it was going to ..

**( the next chapter will be up once I get 15 reviews. Okay)**


	6. Chapter 6

**( thank you to all who reviewed and yes I know I'm a little cruel for making you wait till I got 15 reviews so as promised here's your next chapter.)**

Kimi's POV

When we arrived at Malfoy Manor we were all amazed at how gorgeous it looked . It was like Buckingham palace. I was snapped out of my daze when my mother called forth 2 house elf's to show us to our rooms.

" Dizzy, Tizzy come here please." my mother beckoned

" yes mistress" they both replied

" take our daughter and niece to there new rooms so they can freshen up before dinner." Cissa said.

" Yes mistress. Please follow us young mistresses." they both replied

Once we started on our way I noticed a lot of pictures that looked like all the Malfoy's that were before us. Finally after walking down three corridors we came to two separate doors one had beautiful lilies and horses carved in it and the other had daisies and snakes carved in it.

" The one with the horses on it belongs to Miss Chimera and the other one belongs to Miss Sara." tizzy replied.

As I opened my door I was amazed at what I saw. There in the room was a gorgeous 4 poster bed with matching accessories . The curtains on the bed as well as on the wall were a dark purple. My comforter was a black and the walls were light purple almost lavender. After noticing all my furniture I then noticed three doors all on one side of the room. The first door nearest the wall was a large walk in closet that was almost filled with clothes that my mother must of ordered for me . The door after that was a closet just for shoes, and finally the last door led to my beautiful sliver and gold bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a walk in shower.

After I was done admiring my bathroom I walked out and noticed it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, so I decided to take a little nap.

When I woke up I noticed it was 5:30 pm so I decided to get ready for dinner. After I was done my shower, hair and make up I went to my closet and pulled out a summer dress that was a beautiful emerald green, after putting on a pair of sandals to match I started down stairs. Once I got down stairs I noticed that we were going to have company for dinner. As no one was in the dinning room I went to the sitting room to find my mother and my Aunt Bellatrix. Once my Aunt saw me she ran over and to me and gave me a bear hug and started to apologize for everything she has ever done to me. Before she let me go she gasped and started to cry. As I turned around I noticed why she started to cry. In the door way stood my best friend decked out in a beautiful sapphire sun dress. After about an hour of catching up we were informed that dinner was ready. Once we sat down to dinner I then noticed that there was another person at the table. I knew just by looking at him he was one of Draco's friends from school. At a closer look I then knew who it was it was none other than Blaise Zabini ( can't remember how to spell his last name so if you do let me know so I can fix it.) Not soon after I was caught staring at him I saw him smirk. After dinner was done I went back to my room alone because Lexi went to have time with her mom.

Blaise's POV

I noticed when we sat down to dinner I noticed two beautiful girls sitting at the table. I then noticed one looking at me and I smirked. I would make sure I asked Draco about them after dinner.

Once dinner was done we went to Draco's room and sat down on his couch.

" Hey mate who were the two girls at the table with us." I asked

" The blonde was my twin sister Chimera ( kim-er-a) and the dark haired girl was my cousin Sara Beth. Why." Draco asked

" Just wondering besides your sister is hot man." I replied.

" You just stay away from her or I will hex you from here to Timbucktwo. Got it , and I will make sure you never ever have kids." Draco threatened.

" Yeah right besides you won't be able to stop everyone. So you might as well let me date her." I replied

" No one will ever date her without going through me first, and that includes you. Got it, Good." Draco replied dangerously.

I knew I could get Draco to change his mind it will just take time and some serious planning.


	7. authors note

I just wanted to say I'm sorry if my spelling and my grammar suck. I am all up for constructive criticism but you don't have to be mean. Yes I know that some of this stuff is out of character for the characters in the Harry Potter books, cause I have read all of them. What I'm trying to get at if you don't like my story then don't read it. That's all I got to say. I will be going over my story chapters and probably editing them. Sorry for the inconvience .

New chapter coming next week 

Thank You

PrettyDemoness


	8. Aythors note 2

To: All my readers

A new chapter should be up no later than Saturday for this story. I want to thank everyone for be patient, and I will also make my changes to the story than too. Thank you for all the reviews and you will get a new chapter soon

Thank You 

PrettyDemoness


	9. Chapter 7

Kimi POV

It was early one morning when Kimi woke up to a tapping on her bedroom window. As she walked over to the window she noticed that there was a small brown barn owl there with Alexis's, Draco's, and Hers Hogwarts letter. As she opened hers a golden Badge fell out with the Initials H.G on it. AS she picked up the badge she immediately started to scream. All of a sudden Draco and the rest of the family came in wondering what's wrong. When they saw the Hogwarts letter in her hand and something else they immediately knew it had something to do with school.

"I got head Girl." she screamed 

"way to go" they all coursed" were so proud of you."

As Kimi gave Lexi and her brothers to them she soon found out that they both got Prefect and that's when she knew that this year was going to be so much fun. As the others left to get ready for the day Kimi went over to her dresser and pulled out a well worn black book with a golden lock and golden writing that said JORNAL on it and started to write.

Dear Journal

The days here at Malfoy manor are becoming easier to deal with each day. I noticed Alexis getting closer each day to her mother. I wish I could, but my entire mom likes to do is shop, and that's really not me. I prefer to either read or do homework. I guess you could say I'm still a book worm even though I'm a Malfoy. Well schools soon going to be here and we are going later on to Diagon Alley where I and my cousin will meet up will Harry and the rest of the Weasley's. I hope Harry and Ron have forgiven me and are still my friend after our little blow out about who I am. I hope that soon they can come to facts that I'm a Malfoy and nothing can change that. I mean it's not like they have to get along with my brother or anything. I just don't want them to hate me cause of what my blood is. Well anyway I got to head down for breakfast and then I'm off to Diagon Alley. 

Sincerely 

Kimi Malfoy

P.S: I forgot to tell you that I got Head Girl. I wonder who Head Boy is. Well bye for now.

As Breakfast finished and they used the floo system to Diagon Alley to the Pub (can't remember the name) they immediately went to Gringotts to get some money from there volts. Once they were done there they decided to let the kids go their separate ways and they would meet up at the bone yard at 2 for a late lunch then head home. As Draco, Lexi, and Kimi headed of to the bookstore to get their books they ran into Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Well if it is not the future death eaters. Come to try and corrupt the younger people's mind to follow in your nonsense." Ron sneered 

"No we haven't, but then again with a small mind like yours you couldn't even grasp the little things like the alphabet could you. I'm surprised you made it this far in school. Oh I'm sorry you copied my cousin's work, that's how you mad it." Lexi sneered right back.

"You don't know what you're talking about Bitch." Ginny said absentmindedly 

"Weaselette your brother can't deny it because it's true. The only one in your family that is ever going to be that smart is Percy the rest of you is no smarter that a cockroach. I personally blame your lack of money, but I could be wrong. I could be other facts that we yet to know of." Replied Draco arrogantly 

"No Draco you're wrong about that. It the fact that they rely on other people to get them through. Harry, Ron you guys better fined someone else that you can copy from cause you're never going to graduate on your own." Kimi cried "were done her let's leave this bunch of trash and find someone more civilized to talk to."

As they finished getting their school supplies and were headed the Bone yard to meet their parents for lunch they passed a pet store that had the most beautiful bird in the front window. As Kimi went in to look at the bird she then found out that it was a phoenix and that is resemble the clear blue sky. As Kimi stared at it Draco came up and said why you don't just by it you lost your cat a year ago and I think that you both suit each other. As Kimi went to purchase her new pet and get a few things she needed for her bird. Once that was done they left the pet store and reached the Fancy new restaurant and saw their parents already sitting down waiting for them. Once everyone ordered and was waiting for there food Lucius asked Kimi what her new birds name was.

"Aurora." replied Kimi "because I think it suits her."

"She's a beautiful bird. With a beautiful name." replied Cissa

Once everyone finished their lunch, they headed home so that the kids to rest up cause tomorrow they would be on their way to Hogwarts.


	10. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site,

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Ayano-sama

Chibi-Taisho

Ithilwen Faelivirn

MadHatter'sLover

PrettyDemoness

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	11. updates coming

Hi Everybody

I have good news I will be starting to post some new chapters after I get a Beta reader, and re due my previous chapters. If you think you can help me with my spelling and grammer then inbox me with your name and a few of your story titles and I will pick the one I want to be My Helper with all my stories.

Thank You Everyone

Prettydemoness


End file.
